We are the hostesses
by gemcavern
Summary: Kagu, Manami, Kimi, Etsuko, Becca, and Aya are students at Ouran Academy. One day the hosts present a challenge that girls couldn't make good hosts. This group of friends takes on the challenge and makes their own club by female hosts aka hostesses to prove them wrong. Rated T to be safe...
1. Chapter 1: Sounds like a challenge

We are the hostesses

 **Hello everyone! My name is Gem Cavern and welcome to a fanfiction! This idea came to me when my little sister and I were talking about the host club. We thought it was weird how there weren't any female hosts. (Haruhi does not count!) So I sat down designed some hostesses and this story came out naturally. Enjoy good readers!**

Chapter 1: Sounds like a challenge

It was before math class at Ouran. The second year students were casually coming into their classroom before the first class of the day began. That is where our story begins.

"Kyoya-sempi why aren't there any female hosts at the host club?"Aoi, a male student, asked the 'Shadow King' of the beloved host club.

"We have never had a need for female hosts." Kyoya responded not looking up from the book he was writing in.

"That might be true but it seems like most of the girls are always around you hosts or talking about them." Isao , another male student, complained.

"I see what you're talking about but we just don't think adding female hosts are the best move at the moment." Kyoya replied.

"Are you implying girls wouldn't make good hosts?" A feminine voice questioned.

The voice came from Kagu a second year student. She had long black hair that she had put in a high ponytail with bells in her hair, piercing blue eyes, and fair skin. She wasn't very tall but what stood out about her was her voice. She was admired for her acting, singing, and overall people skills. She was able to move any crowd she wanted in a heartbeat.

"He did not say that." Tamaki said coming into the classroom behind Kagu.

"Your whole business is about flirting with girls. I don't see why you wouldn't have female hosts to boost customers." Manami said.

Manami was Kagu's good friend. Manami had long brown hair that was put up in a flower crown. Her eyes were bright green emeralds and she had fair skin with freckles under her eyes. She was tall and very well proportioned. She, like Kagu, was admired but for a different reason. Manami was a lover of beauty. She loved nature and all in it. She made sure the beauty was shown in everything she did.

"My princess it's more than that." Tamaki said gently grabbing Manami's hand.

"Yeah right. What is it you say again?" Kagu paused for dramatic effect than continued. "Only those with excellent social standing, and those from filthy rich families, are lucky enough to spend their time here, at the elite, private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the schools handsomest boys with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful."

Manami laughed at this and pulled her hand back from Tamaki. Kagu with her amazing acting skills just captured Tamaki in full light.

"Isn't that your motto or something?" Manami asked with a small smile on her face.

"You do have a point Kagu-chun. Our club makes an effort to please our guests. Most of them are female and we have no female hosts. We just don't think they could handle the pressure." Kyoya said with a smile on his face.

"Stop being sexist! Girls could handle it just fine!" Manami said now getting angry at the host.

"Females could be amazing hosts!" Kagu said backing up one of her best friends. "Besides its just flirting and being weird."

"No its not!" A girl shouted from across the room.

Manami and Kagu looked at each other and smirked.

"You don't believe us? Ask any of the guys outside the club. Besides it's all just an act. We could put on a little show to." Kagu said with a smirk across her face.

Manami took off her shoe and pretended to cry.

"Haru-Chan, Haru-Chan...I don't know how but I lost one of my sandals." Manami said acting like Hunny and was doing a good impression of him to.

"Mitsukuni..." Kagu said taking the shoe from Manami's hand and slipped it on her foot acting like Mori while doing so.

"Takashi..." Manami said whipping tears from her eyes cutely.

"I noticed you dropped it." Kagu said in a deep voice.

Manami glomps Kagu in a hug before crying out "Takashi."

The two stood back up and looked at Tamaki and Kyoya who were giving the two females shocked looks.

"You pulled that off. You were a convincing Hunny and Mori." One of the girls said out of complete surprise.

"I take acting lessons for a reason." Kagu said bowing.

"So you two can do a Hunny and Mori impression." Tamaki said softly.

"Did you hear about the dance the Host club threw?" Manami asked Kagu.

"How could I forget? Especially with that twins moment every girl was fan girling over. How did it go again?" Kagu asked winking at Manami.

"Yes. In fact, we've rented the schools largest hall." Manami said pretending to act like Hikaru.

"It's the perfect place for dancing." Kagu said acting just like Karoru.

Manami pulled Kagu close just like the twins did originally.

"But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Kaoru." Manami said looking convincingly into Kagu's eyes.

"Don't be upset Hikaru. I know exactly how you feel." Kagu said mimicking Kaoru.

The girls pulled away to again look at the hosts.

"So you can do the twins to. No big deal." Tamaki commented.

"Sempi stop being an idiot." Kagu said acting like Haruhi.

"So you can do Haruhi to. No big deal." Tamaki said rolling his eyes.

Kagu laughed lightly. She grabbed Tamaki's hand gently and put a rose in his hand.

"Hello princess." Kagu said with a charming smile on her face acting like Tamaki.

Tamaki pulled his hand away from Kagu.

"Mommy dear. She rejected me." Kagu said like Tamaki going into the emo corner.

"Sempi stop growing mushrooms in other people's closets!" Manami cried sounding like Haruhi.

"So the only host you're missing is me." Kyoya said stupidly.

"Don't worry Haruhi I won't charge interest on your debt like I usually would. But the rental on that outfit is nothing to sneeze at." Manami said with extreme accuracy to how Kyoya would say it.

"Okay Kagu. Stop acting like Tamaki-sempi. It's time to stop acting like the hosts." Manami said to her friend.

"Okay!" Kagu said skipping to her seat.

"I have never seen you two at the host club. How can you do those impressions?" Kyoya asked.

"It's like what the guys said earlier. The girls will not stop talking about the hosts." Kagu said sitting down at her seat.

"You learn a thing or two just listening." Manami stated taking a seat beside Kagu.

"WOW! YOU TWO ARE AMAZING!" A girl named Riko gushed.

"Like I said it's just an act by actors." Kagu said now doing some homework.

"If it is just an act why don't you create your own club?" A fan girl shouted.

"Kagu! That's a great idea! We could make a host club." Manami said poking her friends arm.

"Hmmm… Yeah! It sounds like a great challenge!" Kagu said with a smile.

"You can't take Tamaki-sempi's pride and joy!" The same fan girl shouted again.

"Relax. We will make it our own and we will be known as the hostesses." Manami said giving the girl a wink.

The bell rang and math class started.

 ***TIME SKIP: To lunch!***

"Are you ready to tell the others?" Manami asked Kagu.

"I was born ready!" Kagu said practically dancing with excitement to the lunch table where the group of friends sat.

"Good afternoon friends!" Manami greeted.

"We have an announcement!" Kagu sang.

"You must be excited if your singing about it Kagu." Kimi said laughing.

Kimi was a first year student. She had long blond hair that reached the small of her back. Her hair was pulled up in two ponytails on the sides of her head. Her hazel eyes sparkled. She looked the youngest out of the friends and had an interest in American sports. She was an average height. She was extremely athletic and could play almost any sport she desired. She was strong and had a heart of gold.

"I am Kimi! We are going to start a club!" Kagu informed smiling from ear to ear.

"What type of club?" Kami asked eating up some pie.

"What did you two think up this time?" Etsuko asked chuckling.

Etsuko was a third year student. She had shoulder length dark red beautiful hair. Her eyes were a golden brown. She was always creating. Her favorite thing to create was new recipes. She made fantastic creations with her food.

"We are going to hostesses." Manami stated clearly.

"So… uh… we are going to be like the hosts?" Aya asked nervously.

Aya was a small girl. She is a third year student who is quite shy. She had natural dark brown hair with natural blonde highlights that went to her belly button. She had it in a braid that fell down her back. Her eyes were a beautiful dark green color that sparkled in the sun light. She like the others had a natural gift of art. Unlike Etsuko, Aya had a gift of drawing, painting, coloring, and designing. Her artistic flare goes unnoticed by most because she is so shy.

"Exactly! We are going to be hostesses!" Manami announced to the group with pride in her eyes.

"We are going to prove to the fan girls and the hosts that we can be good hosts." Kagu proclaimed slamming her fist on the table.

"And how are we going to do that?" A girl named Becca asked sliding into a spot next to Aya.

Becca was a first year student who came from America when she was young. She was medium height which she used to her advantage if the situation called for it. By young we mean middle school. She has made an impression on this group of friends and joined it. She has a serious case of OCD. She is a huge planner and organizer. She is also warm and welcoming to everyone she meets. Not to mention her knack for math.

"With your help Becca." Manami said with pleading eyes and smile.

"It sounds like fun!" Becca said laughing. "But first we need to make this club authentic in order for it not to be a copy and paste host club."

"Agreed." Etsuko commented nodding her head. "I can be the cook! That way there is something besides cake in the club."

"I will obviously be the manager. I will ask the school board about this club and see what I can do." Becca said getting out her laptop to get straight to work.

"I will do whatever is needed." Aya said quietly.

"Ohhh! You can be the interior decorator and costume design!" Manami squealed.

"Yeah!" Aya said with a big smile.

"I will do the planning of group events!" Kimi said looking excited.

"I will add nature into it all!" Manami exclaimed doing a fist bump.

"That leaves me. I will organize theme days!" Kagu said slamming both fists down on the table.

"It's decided then! I will ask the school board." Becca stated.

And that good reader is how the hostesses came to be.

 **That is the end of chapter one! Be sure to tell me what you thought in a review! This has been Gem Cavern signing out! Shalom!**


	2. Chapter 2: It's official

We are the hostesses

 **Kagu: HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO OUR NEW CHAPTER!**

 **Becca: Gem asked us to help her do the intro and outro today.**

 **Kimi: Isn't it exciting?!**

 **Etsuko: We already got a review and a follower! Thank you both so much!**

 **Manami: We have an announcement!**

 **Aya: Tell them Gem-chun.**

 **Gem: I am so sorry but I will be out of town all next week so I will not be able to update and I am leaving tomorrow so… this is the last update for a little while.**

 **Kagu: So enjoy this chapter!**

 **Becca: We should also mention that Gem does not own Ouran High School Host Club. You know just in case the there was any confusion there.**

 **Kimi: But she does own us so…**

 **Gem: Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 2: It's official

All the girls were at the lunch table waiting for Becca to show up.

"Where is she?" Kagu said playing with Kimi's hair.

"She should be here by now." Manami said getting anxious.

"Relax… she's coming." Aya said calmly eating her lunch.

"Eat your food girls!" Etsuko commented eating a sandwich.

Kimi was chowing down her food and just laughed at her friends.

"Sorry I am late!" Becca said sliding into her seat.

"TELL US!" Kagu said with her eyes wide.

"It's official. We are hostesses!" Becca announced to the group.

"So where are we going to be hosting?" Kimi asked.

"Art room number two." Becca said in a matter of fact way. "I was thinking we could clean and renovate this week and start hosting next week."

"Sounds fantastic!" Manami said clapping her hands together.

"Is there a class in there now?" Aya asked nervously.

"No. The teacher who used to teach there retired and the room is no longer being used." Becca said smiling.

"Can we go there now? If we do I can plan out my interior design!" Aya said excited.

"Well we can't let that inspiration go to waist! To the art room!" Kagu exclaimed dramatically!

With that the hostesses went to the art room. The room was large and had nothing in it. On the east and west walls of the room there were storage areas. There were big windows that were on the far side of the room.

"THIS PLACE IS BEAUTIFUL! AND THERE IS SO MUCH POTENTIAL!" Aya yelled out of pure excitement. "The things I could do in this room!"

"Someone is excited!" Kimi said laughing.

"Inspiration has struck! Pencil and paper please!" Aya exclaimed.

Becca laughed and handed the requested items. Aya frantically scribbles down a sketch of the room and starts to plan.

"I think we are going to have a ton of fun here." Etsuko comments looking at the room.

"This place is beautiful!" Manami said spinning in circles.

The girls rushed around their new hang out spot in complete glee.

"We are like princesses. This is our castle!" Manami pointed out.

"Your right Princess Manami! This is our castle!" Kimi said smiling from ear to ear.

"Come on princesses! Let's get to work!" Becca said smiling.

 ***Later that day in class***

Aya and Etsuko were in their language class. Etsuko was studying and Aya was, as always, sketching in her notebook.

"Aya-chun. What are you drawing?" Hunny asked.

Aya looked up from her sketch in surprise.

"I'm drawing a picture of my friends and I as hostesses!" Aya said quietly blushing.

"It's really good!" Hunny said looking over the picture.

"T-t-t-hanks." Aya said biting her lip.

"Be proud Aya-chun, your talented." Etsuko said giving Aya a half hug.

"Thanks Etsuko-sempi." Aya said blushing deeper.

Aya didn't get many complements on her artistic skills. She drew for her own pleasure. When people saw them they gushed on how good they were. Aya didn't know how to accept it.

"So when are you going to open up your club Aya-chan?" Hunny asked giving Aya a reassuring grin.

"N-next week. We first have to finish redecorating it." Aya informed Hunny.

"How long will that take?" Hunny asked.

"Well…" Aya thought for a second. "Well I want to redo the storage room on the right once you walk in to be a kitchen so Etsuko-sempi can cook. The walls need to be repainted because of some chipping and damage to the paint job. After that we need to make changing rooms for the hostesses on the storage to the left. Then all is left is sweeping, mopping, and adding furniture. In order to find furniture we need a theme which we do not currently have. So anywhere from two to four days."

Etsuko looked at Aya with awe. She never said such long sentences without stuttering and mumbling.

"Wow. You have a ton to do." Hunny said looking sorry for Aya.

"Are you kidding? It's so much fun! I get to see the progress I am making! It is the best!" Aya said with happiness in her eyes.

Aya started to jot down ideas for themes for the hostesses so called castle.

 ***Time skip (again) at the house of Kagu: after school***

"Mom I'm home!" Kagu called once she walked through the front door of her house.

She was automatically greeted by her white wolf pup Chibi. Kagu picked the little one up in her arms.

"I'm in here honey!"Ammy (Kagu's mom) called back.

Kagu closed the door gently behind her. She walked into the kitchen where her mom was preparing a snack.

Ammy was a beautiful woman around the age of thirty-five. She had long white healthy hair, fair skin, and golden-brown eyes. She had a bright smile that lights up any room. She was wearing her uniform like usual. This uniform was a red t-shirt, green shorts that went to the knee-cap, and sneakers.

"How was school?" Ammy asked her oldest daughter.

"It was fantastic! Remember yesterday when those boys named Tamaki and Kyoya were being sexist and said girls can't host?" Kagu asked her mom.

"Yes. You said you and Manami proved to those two that being a host is just an act and anyone could be a host." Ammy stated remembering the details.

"Right! So Becca asked the school board if we could make our own club. We got the answer today. The answer was YES!" Kagu yelled dancing around the kitchen making her mother laugh.

"Congradulations young hostess!" Ammy said giving her child a big hug.

"Did I hear that you are now a host?" Nanami asked peaking around the corner.

Nanami was Kagu's younger sister. This year would be her last in middle school. Nanami was adopted like the rest of Kagu's sibilings. Nanami had naturally long light blue hair which looked beautiful on her. She had it down so it reached her lower hack. Her eyes were bright green almost like emeralds. She was a natural in the water and was the best swimmer in her grade. In her arms she held a penguin named Michigami.

"So where is everyone?" Kagu asked.

"They are at Waka's house. Now go get ready for bed. You have a big day tomorrow." Ammy said giving her daughter a hug.

With that Kagu went to bed.

 **Gem: There is the end to that chapter!**

 **Kagu: If you liked this chapter please review and tell us so! We truly enjoy getting reviews, favorites, and follows.**

 **Kimi: Like we said earlier this will be our last chapter for a little while. I hope this can tie you over until then.**

 **Manami: Well we got to go. Have a fantastic day!**

 **Everyone: ~Good bye!~**


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet trickery

We are the hostesses

 **Kagu: Hello beautiful readers!**

 **Manami: How are you today?**

 **Kimi: Here is a short-and-sweet update.**

 **Becca: Gemini-sempi don't you have anything to say?**

 **Gem: I told all of you to call me Gem. Any who I will go out of town again so no updates for another week so sorry.**

 **Aya: With that out of the way enjoy the chapter!**

 **Gem: Blazeingheroine I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 3: Sweet trickery

"The club preparation starts tomorrow." Becca said smiling from ear to ear.

"Princess Aya you have an amazing idea for the interior design!" Kagu gushed.

"T-t-t-thanks." Aya said blushing.

The plans were laid out on the table in front of the hostesses on this lovely Tuesday. The hostesses were analyzing the plans Aya had drawn up during math class.

"Thanks so much for adding a kitchen!" Etsuko said hugging Aya.

"You're welcome!" Aya said again blushing.

"OMG IT'S A BOX!"Kimi cried out tackling Etsuko to the ground.

"Owww." Estuko complaints.

"What's in the box?" Becca asked.

"Let's see." Manami said opening the box. "There is a note from the host club."

 _Dearest Princesses,_

 _Here are some sweets to commemorate your new club._

 _With love the Host Club_

"Man! Whoever wrote this has good handwriting!" Manami said in shock.

"Yay! We got cupcakes!" Kimi celebrated.

"NO DON'T THE CAKE IS A LIE!" Kagu yelled.

"Why?" Aya asked.

"It's obviously muffins." Etsuko said disappointed.

"I like muffins." Aya said taking one from the box and eating it.

"MUFFIN POWER!" Kimi cried grabbing a muffin.

"What kind of muffins are they anyway?" Becca asked.

All heads turned to Estuko.

"What? Oh, I have no idea." She stated simply making all her friends sweet-drop.

"But you are good with food." Becca said confused.

"Making it yes. Identifying it by looks no." Etsuko explained.

The hostesses laughed at/with their friends.

 **Gem: I know I know. That was a short chapter. It was just fun to write! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **The hostesses: Good bye~!**


	4. Chapter 4: Preperations

We are the hostesses

 **Hello everyone I am back! Here is a new chapter!**

Chapter 4: Preparations

 ***At Kagu's home***

It was dinner time at the Miyamoto's house hold. The family was in discussion over their day.

"So today we visited the art room where we will be hosting. Aya-sempi has some amazing plans for the art room and we are going to help her do it." Kagu informed her family.

"Wow! That is amazing!" Kuni exclaimed.

Kuni was the youngest out of the Miyamoto family. He was short and tanned. He had short black hair. His eyes were a daziling blue. He was young so the world around him was almost always filled with mystery and wonder. He almost always had a smile on his face and that brightened the day of the people around him.

"Thanks little brother." Kagu said smiling at him.

"When will we get to meet these friends of yours?" Nanami asked tilting her head to the side and giving her sister a curious look.

"I don't know." Kagu said looking down at her food.

"We have already heard so much about them. Why not introduce us to them?" Kurow, another of Kagu's brothers, asked.

Kurow was the middle out of the three brothers. He was had long blond hair that reached the small of his back. He was fair skinned and had dark brown eyes. He played the flute and like Kagu loved the spotlight.

"Because you don't go to our school yet. Nanami is in middle school. The rest of you are in elementary." Kagu explained.

"Why don't you invite them over for a sleep over?" Ammy asked.

"Really I can do that?" Kagu asked in shock.

"I don't see the problem with it." Ammy replied giving her reward winning smile.

"Mom! You are the best!" Kagu said tackling her mom in a hug.

"We finally get to meet your friends!" Manpuku the oldest brother said giving Kuni a high five.

Manapuku had short red hair and olive green eyes. He was fair skinned with freckles under his eyes. He had a love for food and was constantly eating.

 ***Time skip: Next day at school, lunch time, art room number 2***

The girls have agreed to eat in the art room while preparing the room for the start of the club. When Kagu arrived she found her friends painting the walls of the music room red.

"Salutations princesses!" Kagu said laughing.

"Hello!" Manami said winking at Kagu.

"Hello Princess Kagu!" Kimi said happily.

"Good afternoon." Aya said quietly.

"I have prepared lunch everyone!" Etsuko called from the newly installed kitchen.

The kitchen was made overnight. (Literally Aya called some people to make the kitchen over night.) This was to make sure that Etsuko could cook which was one of her favorite things to do. Another reason was to have a way to store the food. The third reason was the hostesses decided to change the option of food so they didn't just have one type of food.

"Now eat up before it gets cold." Etsuko said with a wink.

The hostesses smiled and put down what they were doing. They ate the lunch that Etsuko made without any hesitation.

"So princesses. I was wondering if you would like to come over and have a sleepover at my house on Friday." Kagu asked her friends nervously.

"That sounds like fun!" Kimi answered in a heartbeat.

"I have never been to one before." Aya admitted. "It sounds like tons of fun though. I would love to come!"

"Oh my gosh! I have not had a sleepover since we moved from America!" Becca squealed. "Count me in."

"You already know my answer!" Manami said with a smile.

"I would love to!" Etsuko said with a smile.

"Fantastic!" Kagu said relaxing.

The rest of the food Etsuko prepared as eaten. After that the girls went straight to work. The painted the main room of the club. Like I mentioned earlier the walls were red. They painted the walls in the kitchen a lilac purple. In the kitchen there was white cabinetry, granite countertops (that was black with silver shiny pieces mixed in), and stainless steel appliances. In the middle of the kitchen there was an island and stools for the hostesses and/or guests. There was a window into the kitchen from the main room that was used to see what was happening in the kitchen. The other storeroom was completely redone to be a place where only the hostesses could go. It became a multi-purpose room. There were changing rooms and places to keep the clothes. Aya added a restroom complete with vanities and scented candles. The room was painted a pink color. In the room there were chairs, beanbags, and couches that were all white. With that there were pink pillows and a collection of stuffed animals and crazy cute blankets.

"Wow we got a lot done today!" Kagu exclaimed looking at the painted walls.

"Your right Kagu-chun." Aya said smiling. "Tomorrow we are going to clean the floors and hopefully add in the furniture."

They did exactly that. The next day they mopped the floors then added in furniture. Aya decided on dark brown for colors. She added couches, beanbags, tables, and rugs into the room. The next days were spent by the others adding other things into the "castle" as the hostesses called it. Manami added in plants. Kimi added games like chess, checkers, and other board games. Etsuko brought plates, silverware, glasses, and tea cups. Kagu brought TV's and movies. Becca set the three rooms up so they could listen to music or the TV.

According to Becca the news of the new hostess club was spreading around like wild fire. So many people signed up that they already had the week they started booked. With the preparations all set the girls prepared for their big sleepover.

 **I hope you enjoyed! Please review and I will update soon! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Princess Nanami Part 1

We are the hostesses

 **Hello lovely readers! I am back with a new chapter. Sorry it took so long. I had the hardest time writing this chapter. I don't even know how many times I rewrote this thing. Tell me what you thought about it! Oh and I am trying something new for this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Princess Nanami Part 1

Nanami's point of view

"They are going to be here soon!" Kagu sang jumping up and down with excitement. Her wolf pup Chibiterasu was happily running around her feet.

I giggled at her. She was so excited to see her friends that we here at home we call the princesses. We call them the princesses because Kagu made a comment about "finding their castle in a sea full of royals and idiots." Kagu gave us descriptions of each of the princesses. She described them in such detail; it feels like I have known them for years although I only have met Manami-sempi. I looked down at my penguin friend Michigami whom I call Michi. She smiled back up at me and chirped.

"Awe your so cute Michi!" I commented.

"Nanami! Nanami!" Kuni ran over to me with his tiger cub Gekigami.

"Yes Kuni?" I asked looking at my younger brother. His big blue eyes smiled at me and Geki rubbed his head against Kuni's leg.

"Can I watch you play that game please! Please!" He asked with big hopeful eyes.

"What game?" I asked.

"You know! That game with the bear and the duck and the fox and the bunny!" He said listing of characters.

It took me a second to realize what he was talking about.

"Oh! You Five Nights at Freddy's! Why would you want me to play that?!" I asked. I often times played that game before swim meets and other things that scared me. I did that because it honestly helped me calm down and quicken my reaction time.

"Please?!" Kuni cried.

My other brothers Kurow and Manapuku must have heard Kuni because they came over to.

"You're going to play five nights?!" Kurow asked with his bird Moeagami sitting on his shoulder.

"No, I wasn't planning on it." I said petting Michi.

"Please!" Manapuku pleaded with his monkey Sakigami at his side.

I chuckled. For whatever reason my brothers (and occasionally Kagu) love watching me play those games.

"If you can find my IPad I will play Five Nights at Freddy's." I promised my siblings.

"Yes!" Kurow said doing a fist pump in the air.

Kuni ran up the stairs and within a minute came racing back down with my tablet. He handed it directly to me and I began to play.

" _Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact."_ The phone guy said from inside the game.

"Thanks phone guy but I already know how to play." I responded muting the call.

I must have been playing for a while because I did not realize that Kagu's friends arrived which was interesting considering I was in the room they walked into once they entered the house. On top of that knowing Kagu she probably made a big scene that was dramatic and more than likely loud. I had just completed the third night when the next thing I knew Kagu was shaking me.

"What is it?! It is AHHH!" I jumped out of my set as the famous Bonnie scared the living daylights out of me and I sprawled onto the ground.

I heard laughter behind me only to find Kagu and her five staring at me.

"Uhh h-h-hi Kagu. Hi Kagu's friends." I stuttered.

"Princesses meet my little sister Nanami." Kagu said smiling and offering her hand to help me up.

I accepted her offer and got up.

"Nice to meet you Nanami-chun!" One of the girls said to me.

"Nice to meet you to?" I said with my voice going more high pitched with every word. "Are you Kimi-sempi?"

"Yes I am! Nice work!" Kimi said giving me an unexpected hug.

"Wow Kagu your descriptions were spot on!" I said looking at her group of friends.

"Kagu-sempi your sister is adorable!" The girl with short black hair that must be Becca said to my sister.

"Thanks Becca-sempi." I said quietly.

"Please call me Becca!" Becca said with a smile on her face.

"You got it Becca." I said winking at her.

"She is so cute! Can we keep her?" Kimi said hugging me tighter.

"If you want her to join us you can ask her." Kagu said bluntly.

"Really?! Nanami-chun do you want to join us?" Kimi asked me.

I was shocked. I turned and looked into Kimi's begging eyes.

"Sure." I responded before getting squeezed by the teen.

With that I was dragged into the activities. I learned a lot about Kagu's friends. Etsuko-sempi is a huge reader. Aya-sempi loves doodling. Etsuko and Aya seem to be as close as sisters. Becca is actually really funny. Most of her jokes are bad puns. Manami loves plants and animals. Last but not least there is Kimi. She has this fascination with America.

"Kimi? Why are you so fascinated with America?" I asked.

"Well my mom came from America. Actually she is my stepmom. My real mom died during child birth." Kimi explained.

"Oh I am sorry." I said sadly.

"Don't worry about it! I love my stepmom! She is an amazing person!" Kimi said with a reassuring grin across her face.

I smiled at her.

"Come on princesses! It is time to party." Kagu said smiling at us.

At that time we were eating food that mommy made for us. I looked at Kagu confused.

"Kagu, I am not a part of the Princesses." I responded.

"You will be. You are an honorary princess. When you come into high school I hope you will join us." Princess Aya said ruffling my hair.

"Thanks Princess Aya-sempi." I said smiling at her.

"Come with me, kay?" Aya asked me gently.

"Okay." I said smiling at her.

"We are going to put on our pajamas. Meet us in Kagu's room Princess Nanami." Etsuko said with a wink.

A huge smile spread across my face as I ran to my bedroom and threw on some pajamas.

"Michi! I can't believe it! I am a princess!" I said hugging my little pal.

I put her back in my room after Kuni grabbed my tablet. She was just tired and wanted to go to bed. Michi chirped happily at me and I smiled.

 **This is only part one of the sleepover chapter. Now I have to write the second part… Anyway please review! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Princess Nanami Part 2

We are the hostesses

 **Hey lovely readers! It's me! Sorry I haven't updated but life happens! SO I am making it up with a longer chapter. First I thought it would be cool to respond to everyone who has reviewed so far.**

 **imagination tier: Thank you so much! I am glad you love this story! Thanks for pointing out my mistake! Don't worry I fixed it! ;)**

 **Savarra: Sleep over time! LETS CELEBRATE!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **Okay with that out of the way let's get started!**

Chapter 6: Princess Nanami Part 2

Michi and I waddled to Kagu's room. I froze at the door. My sister was awesome and everything but I didn't know her friends and I didn't feel completely comfortable around them yet. Thank goodness I brought my tablet. I looked down at Michi whom I was carrying in my arms. She chirped at me and I smiled at her. I opened the door and walked in only to find the Aya and Etsuko waiting for me. The princesses made it very clear that I was not to call them sempi. They explained that one it made them feel old and two they wanted to be my friend so I can call them by just their name. In return they would do the same for me.

"Hello Nanami! Who is you friend there?" Etsuko asked pointing at Michi.

"Oh this is Michigami. She is my penguin friend. You can call her Michi!" I explained sitting on the floor next to them.

I grabbed my tablet and started playing Five Fights at Freddy's two. I only did it because of the awkward silence.

"What are you playing Nanami?" Aya asked.

"Five Nights at Freddy's two. It's a horror game." I responded.

The older girls looked over my shoulder with awe. I giggled to myself as I (in the game) flicked up the tablet with the security footage. On screen it showed Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Toy Chicka.

"Oh look it's the toys!" I said with a smile.

"Toys?" Etsuko asked.

"The toy robots… it's a long story. Anyway do you see the duck?" I asked the two older girls.

"Yeah why?" Aya asked.

"That's my favorite! Her name is Chicka!" I explained.

"Nanami why do you play horror games?" Etsuko asked looking at me with a curious look in her eye.

"Well I don't know how to explain it but it reminds me that I can save the world no matter how scary it may be. There is a darkness in the world but where there is darkness there is light." I explained while winding up the music box and then hiding behind the Freddy Fazbear mask.

"That was deep." Aya said with a soft smile across her face.

"Aya? Etsuko? Where are the others?" I asked just now realizing Kagu and her friends weren't with us.

"They went to go get some snacks." Estuko said.

"Oh." I responded.

"Nanami can I try?" Aya asked pointing to the game.

I smiled and nodded. I handed the device to Aya who started to play. A few moments later Kagu, Kimi, Becca, and Manami entered into the room.

"Nanami!" Kimi said rushing over to me and tackling me in a hug.

"Hi Kimi." I said laughing.

"Are you going to spend the night with us?" Becca asked bending down next to me.

"Of course she is silly!" Manami said winking at me.

"So… what are we going to do exactly?" I asked curiously.

"We are going to start by playing a fun game." My sister said gesturing everyone to sit down in a circle.

All of us did as told and we all sat down in a circle. Then we were told we were playing three truths and a lie. I saw all the other girls smile.

"I will go first. I have been acting slash singing since I was three. I am afraid of bugs. I have never met my dad. Finally I can speak Italian , French, German, English, Greek, and obviously Japanese." Kagu said with a bright smile across her face.

Of course I knew which one was a lie. I would be a bad sister if I didn't. Kagu did meet our dad once. The thing is if I ask her about it she shuts down. We don't talk about it because we are happy with our mommy. Ammy is amazing. She is always there for me and my siblings.

"I think you can't speak all of those languages." Etsuko said looking Kagu dead in the eye.

"I can! Mom, Uncle Waka, and Uncle Issun taught us these languages at a young age." Kagu responded.

"I know you have been acting since you were three." Manami said.

"I physically you freak out over a spider in the castle so afraid of bugs seems logical." Becca commented tapping her chin.

"You saw dad once." I said. Everyone looked at me with big eyes.

"You right little sis! I saw dad." Kagu said with a small smile.

"Oh! Me next! I have a younger brother named Kevin. My family owns The Enchanted Theme Park. I am in love with America. And I have attended Ouran all my schooling years." Kimi said with pride in her voice.

The hostesses thought for a second before Becca started talking.

"I know for a fact your younger brother is named Kevin due to meeting him." Becca concluded.

"You told me your mom died during child birth. I have been to The Enchanted Theme Park with a few friends and I know your family owns it." Manami said with a smile.

"You must be lying about coming to Ouran all your schooling years because I didn't know you in elementary school." Aya said quietly but everyone else heard her.

"True! Once my dad found my step mom and married her we added more income to our budget. A lot more actually and my mom decided to send us to Ouran." Kimi explained.

"I will go now. Lets see." Becca said drumming her fingers on her knees." I moved here from America with my parents when I was twelve. I have a baby sister named Lizzy. I am allergic to fruit. I was bullied in school back in my old school before I came to Ouran."

"I know the lie! You always eat the fruit I serve. You can't be allergic." Etsuko said with pride.

"You are correct." Becca said with a smile.

"Wait you were bullied Becca?" I said with shock. Kagu only told me great things about Becca. She was generous and lighthearted. She was sweet. It was hard to imagine her as getting bullied.

"Yes my friend. I was bullied. Don't worry though I love it at Ouran!" Becca explained.

"Well I'm next." Manami stated. "My parents are the owners of a big company that specializes in technology. I am a lover of nature. I am a frequent volunteer at the animal shelter. I have a short temper."

"You have a short temper!" Kagu said laughing while petting Chibi. "And I know for a fact you help at the animal shelter."

"Logically that means you love nature." Becca concluded.

"Isn't your family in the music industry?" I asked.

"Yep!" Manami said giving me a giant hug while successfully knocking the air out of me.

"…. Ma…ni…mi…. can't… breath…" I choked out.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Manami said instantly releasing me.

"Its fine." I responded.

"Okay. Etsuko and Aya you two are up next." Kagu said somehow dramatically. Wait this is my sister. She is always dramatic.

"I will go." Etsuko volunteered. "I have a brother named Hideaki. I was taught how to cook by my grandma. My parents think I pay my friends to be my friends. If I could own any animal for a pet it would be a humming bird."

Everyone thought that the lie was about Etsuko's parents thinking that Etsuko paid her friends to be her friends. It turns out that was a truth. The lie was learning how to cook by her grandma. It turns out Etsuko was self-taught.

"Okay. It's my turn." Aya said with a smile. "Once I am in a creative mood I get lost in my work. I can create pottery. I don't have any siblings. I had an imaginary friend named Zack."

"You can't do pottery! Etsuko said you tried but each time it became deformed." I said with a nervous smile on my face.

"Your right Nanami." Aya said giving me a hug.

"My turn." I said to the group. "I started swimming when I was four. I once saved Michi from drowning when she was just a chick. My favorite video game series is Legend of Zelda. I am afraid of the dark."

"My guess is your favorite video game series is Five Nights at Freddy's." Becca said.

"Nope!" I said releasing Aya and picking up Michi. "I do like FNAF thought. It's just not my favorite."

"You're afraid of sharks." Kagu said with a laugh.

"I am! They are scary!" I said wincing from the thought of sharks.

After that we did many things. We played Just Dance. We watched a movie Kimi brought over. It was called The Holiday. It was a romantic comedy movie. I usually don't like romantic comedies but that one was good. After that we all went to bed.

 **I hope you like that chapter! If you did tell me what you liked about it in a review! With that out of the way I have an idea about a new fanfiction staring the hostesses. I don't know though. Tell me what you think. Any way that's all I have to say for now. Talk to you all soon!**

 **~Gem**


	7. Chapter 7: Opening day

We are the hostesses

 **Hello readers! How is everyone? I am FANTASTIC! We got reviews and favorite/followers! YAY! You have NO idea how happy that makes me. Any way to the responses!**

 **imagination tier: I am SO honored! I am sorry to tell you that I will be all out all next week so I can't update then. Also as for the new fan fic thingy. It is actually me reading a troll fic (DON'T ASK WHY! I DON'T KNOW!) and me dragging my OCs to read it with me. Since the hostesses are well OCs they got the honor of reading it with me. If you would like to check it out it is called** _ **Gem Cavern reads Mission From God.**_

 **Rainbow Neko-mander: Thank you so much! I know I do spell things wrong. Unfortunately I am not a human dictionary… It would be cool if I was! And here is your update so SURPRISE!**

 **Alice Kitten: I am glad you liked it! Actually I am planning on having the girls do a cosplay of one of the FNAF characters so keep an eye out!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 7: Opening day

 ***Before school on Monday morning***

Kagu raced down the halls to get to the art room where all her friends were meeting. On her way there she ran into a familiar face. Literally ran into him.

"Good morning Princess." Tamaki said rubbing his head.

"Whoops. Sorry Tamaki- sempai." Kagu said standing up and holding out her hand in order to help him up.

"It's okay Kagu-chun. Why are you in such a rush?" Tamaki asked accepting Kagu's hand.

"Well," Kagu said pulling the blonde to his feet. "My best friends and I are meeting this morning. Our club is opening today and we were going to discuss what it is going to be like."

"Well you must go and meet your fellow princesses." Tamaki said with a smile that would make his fan-girls melt at his feet.

"Thanks Tamaki- sempai!" Kagu said smiling. After that she dashed off to the art room.

Once at the art room she found her friends sitting on the couches and chairs Aya had set up.

"You're late." Manami said drumming her fingers on her mug.

"Sorry! I ran into Tamaki-sempai on the way here." Kagu explained sitting down in a chair.

"It's fine!" Kimi said with her eyes full of energy.

"So this is how its going to work." Becca stated. "Boys and girls have been signing up for the past week to spend time for the hostesses. I have it set up that you have to sign up the first week. This is so we don't get overwhelmed by our guests. I am not sure how it will work afterwards but we will cross that bridge when we get there."

"How many people have signed up so far?" Etsuko asked.

"I don't know at the moment. I just know we are booked this week." Becca said with a genuine smile on her face.

"Class is starting soon!" Aya said looking at her watch.

"See you all at lunch!" Becca said gathering up her things.

With that the hostesses dispersed into the rightful places in the school.

 ***First class with Kimi and Becca***

"I love homeroom!" Kimi said skipping into her class.

"Kimi-chun you love everything." Becca said laughing.

"What's not to love?" Kimi said with a full blown smile on her face.

"A lot of things but if you weren't positive all the time then you wouldn't be Kimi." Becca declared to no one in particular.

At that moment the Hitachiin twins walked into the room along with Haruhi Fujioka.

"Good morning hosts." Becca said with her usual genuine smile.

"Good morning Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, and Haru-kun!" Kimi said happily.

"Good morning." The twins said in unison.

"Good morning!" Haruhi said taking a seat next to Becca.

"We hear-" One of the twins said.

"You're starting-"the other twin continued.

"You're new club today." The twins finished.

"That's right! I am so excited!" Kimi replied jumping up and down with joy.

"Especially since Etsuko-sempai made cookies." Becca said laughing.

" SHE MADE COOKIES?!" Kimi yelled.

"Yes. Calm down Kimi-chun. Calm." Becca said wincing at the sudden loud noise.

"Today is the best day ever!" Kimi said in a sing-song voice before sitting down.

Becca just chuckled. The rest of the students flooded into the classroom and soon class began.

 ***Time skip: Lunch in the art room***

It has become a habit for the hostesses to eat in their castle. One reason is Etsuko baked food for everyone. The second and more important reason is they were alone. They soon learned after they decided to form the club that they got quite a bit of attention. In fact, the attention was a little overwhelming. During the lunch time hours they were away from that. When it was lunch time there was no need for honorifics and hostess charm. The most important thing was there was no pressure. They didn't need to be perfect here. They were free to put down their guard.

"Oh thank goodness its lunch time!" Manami said launching herself onto the couch.

"No kidding its been non-stop attention from everyone! Boys, girls, teachers! What?!" Kimi added stuffing a cookie in her mouth.

"Aya what are you doing?" Etsuko asked her friend who was painting.

"You know me. When in stress art it out. I am making a white silhouette of a castle on this wall. I mean we refer to this place as the castle right? Why not paint one?" Aya responded.

"I love it! Aya you're so artistic!" Kagu beamed.

The rest of lunch flew by. The girls ate food Etsuko made. (BLT's if you were wondering.) Aya finished her castle. The girls relaxed and talked about life.

 ***Time skip (last one promise) : After school***

"The world is ending! The world is ending! I am not ready for this! Freddy its your falt!" Kimi yelled racing around the art room.

"Kimi what are you doing?" Becca asked trying not to facepalm.

"I am getting my nerves out silly!" Kimi said laughing.

Everyone just chuckled. The club officially opened in ten minutes. No one knew what to do exactly. They just sat at their assigned areas and waited.

At the **e** xact ten minute mark girls and guys alike came flooding into the room. They went to the hostess they wanted to see.

The girls didn't know what to do at first. They welcomed their guests to the hostess club and gave the gusts a signature smile. Luckily for the hostesses their guests helped them out by making things less awkward. Becca's guests talked to her about math and what America was like. Kimi's guests talked to her about sports. Aya's guests talked to her about art. Manami lectured her guests on the importance of the environment. Etsuko's guests talked about Etsuko being a self-taught chef. Kagu had a blast with her guests. They came up with the idea of the girls cosplaying. Kagu loved the idea because it meant she could act! Overall the day went by well and the girls were happy they started their club.

 **Lets be real for a second. That was a bad description of a hosting session! I know! But sooo many of you wanted an update so here it is! I felt like this chapter jumped around quite a bit so next time we have the hostesses hosting you will be able to see their hosting styles. Promise! Any way I hope you enjoyed it! I will update soon (maybe?). Bye! ~Gem**


	8. Chapter 8: Super

We are the hostesses

 **Kagu: GUESS WHO IS BACK!**

 **Kimi: We are!**

 **Aya: Sorry it took so long.**

 **Etsuko: Our author got bussy.**

 **Gem: Well I am sorry that I have a life outside writing your story!**

 **Manami: Someone is cranky.**

 **Gem: Nope! I am good! I love you all! Anyway lets respond to reviews!**

 **Rainbow Neko-mander: We are happy you loved it! Now we have another update for you! Yay!**

 **imagination tier: Sorry to keep you waiting but here is a new chapter. As for the troll fic… lets just say it didn't work out. Oh well! And 'types' for the hostesses was something that never crossed my mind. I know that sounds weird but it just never happened. If you want types I can give the hostesses types. Let me know.**

 **Becca: On with the story. By the way Gem does not own the Host Club or any of the super heroes in the chapter. She does however own the plot and the hostesses.**

 **Gem: If I owned the franchises I would butcher them. Let's just not think about it.**

Chapter 8: Supers

"Oh I just love the theme this week!" Manami said posing in her cosplay before the gusts arrived.

It has been two weeks since the hostess club started and it was busy. This week their theme was super heroes! Manami was Squirrel Girl. She loved it. She was wearing a short brown wig that covered her long brown hair with little squirrel ears sticking out. She was wearing a jump suit thing that was brown. It had thick straps and the bottoms went to her mid-thigh. Underneath the jump suit she wore gray tights. She wore a dark brown jacket over her jumpsuit. On her feet she wore brown boots that ended a few inches away from her kneecaps. She at the moment was playing with the fuzzy tail Aya made her.

"Aya you did a fantastic job with the costumes!" Kagu said in her Ms. Marvel costume. Aya had to alter it to make it school appropriate. Instead it was a black short sleeved dress with a lightning bolt across the chest area. The dress came to Kagu's kneecaps and tied around her waist was a piece of red fabric. She wore a black mask that covered her the outside of her eyes. As for the hair she had a long blond wig on and black boots on her feet.

"Thanks. They took forever to get just right. Especially your tail Manami. I couldn't find the right material. I am happy the way they turned out." Aya said rubbing her neck nervously.

Aya was Wasp. Her hair was in a wig that was short and red. She like Kagu had a black mask on. On her ears was two head phone looking things. They were yellow and stuck straight out like antenna. She wore a black and yellow dress that again was school appropriate and had the markings of the bee. On her back she wore fake wings that took forever to make. Underneath her dress she wore black leggings and yellow boots.

"They look great Aya! Don't worry about it!" Kimi said.

Kimi's in Aya's opinion took much less time to make. It was a black long sleeve suit and black leggings. It had a utility belt around the waist and black gloves. On her feet were black boots. Her hair was like everyone else's in a wig. Her hair was red and wavy.

Etsuko walked out of the changing room. She was female Thor. She wore a metal top that fit her well. It was short sleeved and was a shinny silver. Her skirt was a silver material that whent to her kneecaps. (If you cant tell I love kneecaps! And it is late when writing this.) She had a long blonde wig on and on her back was a long red cape. She wore tennis shoes.

"Etsuko what is with the shoes?" Manami asked.

"My feet are swollen. These are the only shoes that fit." Etsuko explained with a shrug.

"I guess I am the last one." Becca said. She was female Robin. She was wearing a red jumpsuit (exactly like Manami's design wise) with a black circle with a yellow R on it. She had on a wig that was short black hair. On her back she wore a yellow and black cape and combat boots on her feet.

"This is going to be a fantastic day!" Kagu said jumping up and down with joy.

"On top of that it is our first cosplay session!" Becca said.

The room was decorated with super hero themed décor and Etsuko made super hero themed snacks.

"Who is ready for justice?" Manami said doing a fist pump into the air.

"Ready! Open the doors!" Becca said nodding at Kimi who opened the doors.

The gusts rushed in and the fun began.

"Welcome citizens!" The hostesses said in unison.

"This is going to be super fun!" Kimi said laughing at her own pun.

"KIMI!" Becca cried.

"That. Was. BILLIANT!" Kagu said tackiling the younger girl.

The guests just laughed at the reactions of the hostesses.

"Now lets save these people from boredom!" Aya said with a smile platered on her face.

"Aya! Not you to!" Becca said face palming.

By this time the hostesses have greeted their guests and started ,well, hosting. Things were going well. The guests were enjoying themselves. The eventful thing that happened at the club that day happened when Kagu decided to get some of her guests some drinks. She was going back to her designated area when she tripped on Manami's tail. The tray along with the glasses was launched into the air. Kimi saw this. She immediately got out of her chair and caught the platter and the glasses while doing some impressive flips and cartwheel-like maneuvers.

"Kagu-sempai. Next time watch out for the tail." Kimi said after giving the tray back to the shocked hostess.

With that Kimi sat down in her chair once again and started talking to her guests about the Arkansas Razorbacks.

After the hosting was done the girls decided to ask Kimi how she was able to do that.

"Oh! I was in gymnastics all my life! On top of that sports are kind of my thing. It just came naturaly." Kimi responded when she was asked.

The hostesses just smiled and laughed.

 **Becca: That was a bad ending!**

 **Gem: I know! You try writing a better one!**

 **Kimi: Calm down Gemmy!**

 **Gem: Okay! Okay. *breaths* I am good! I am SO excited for the next chapter! It is the beginning of the new arch! It has to do with some of your favorite hostesses.**

 **Aya: This will be fun!**

 **Gem: See you in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: They found out

We are the hostesses

 **Gem: Hello everyone! I am back! I AM SO EXCITED! Etsuko and Aya's character arches are starting! It is bound to be awesome! And a bit of a rollercoaster. Good luck!**

 **Aya: Why? Should I be scared?**

 **Etsuko: Gem?**

 **Gem: *laughs nervously* Aya and Etsuko. I love you both and I wish you the best of luck. On with the reviews!**

 **Savarra: I am glad you liked that part! I was actually a cheerleader for six years and a gymnast for three. If you liked that part you are going to LOVE Kimi's story arch.**

 **imagination tier : I am glad you are happy with were the story is going! As for the princess cosplay... it has already been planed! But you wont see that cosplay for a while. You will see why much later.**

 **Kimi: Well now that reviews are over on with the story.**

 **Becca: Gem does not own the Host Club but she does own the Hostesses club along with the plot.**

Chapter 9: They found out

Aya and Etsuko's families are rivals. They have been since their parents took over their respectful companies. They hated each other's guts. Aya and Etsuko should have never been friends but fate had different plans.

Aya was always alone. She never got her parents love or admiration. So she learned how to keep herself occupied from a young age. She started out drawing, then painting, then modern art. Then she became obsessed with making clothes. Soon that lead into designing. Designing lead into interior and exterior design. In a short amount of time she became known as an art prodigy. She was always doodling and creating. Her parents did not like that and discouraged it. Aya continued to do it against their wishes.

Etsuko on the other hand had an older brother. His name was Hideaki. Hideaki was Etsuko's parents pride and joy. Because of this Etsuko was always second best. Her parents were always criticizing her to be more like her brother. Whenever it got bad Etsuko would find herself in the kitchen. This was the one place her parents and brother would never go. That is where she learned how to cook. She was self-taught which means she was not a good cook at first but over time it became better. Soon Etsuko's cooking became her escape.

Etsuko and Aya were in the same class. They always were. One day Etsuko caught Aya doodling. She was drawing a picture of her parents yelling at her. Etsuko took pity on her and shared some of her lunch with Aya. They ended up becoming the best of friends. Some may argue that they are closer than best friends though. Some say they are secretly sisters. They were the light in each other's lives and they were like that to everyone around them. People loved them for their friendly demeanor and the good vibes they gave off.

One day after hosting Aya went to her house just to find her parents waiting for her. They never did this unless they were mad.

"Hi mom. Hi dad." She said nervously.

Her parents ignored her most of the time. What did she do wrong this time?

"Don't you dare 'hi mom' me missy!" Her mom hissed at her.

Aya winced. Loud noises frightened her and her parents knew that.

"How DARE you!?" Her dad said through a growl.

"What?" Aya squeaked.

"YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH OUR RIVALS YOU IDIOT!" Her mom screamed at her child.

It was a secret. Aya never told her parents about her friends. They never asked and they would be furious if they knew.

That night Aya was officially grounded for life, sent to her room without food, was told this would be her last week at Ouran, and she left Ouran she was no longer allowed to be friends with the hostesses.

 **Time skip: The next day**

All the hostesses (except Aya) were sitting on the couches. They were waiting for Aya to arrive. Today they were supposed to have an important meeting.

"Aya is never late! Where is she?" Manami said drumming her fingers on her leg.

"She will be here. Don't worry." Etsuko said with a smile.

" _Something is defiantly wrong. Aya is never late."_ Estuko thought to herself.

At the moment the doors of the art room flew open to reveal Aya. She ran into the room and threw herself into Etsuko crying.

The hostesses stared at the girl in shock. Aya never cried. In fact most don't remember a time without a smile on the girls face.

"Aya what's wrong?" Etsuko asked rubbing small circles into Aya's back.

Aya looked up at Etsuko.

"My parents found out. This is my last week at Ouran." Aya said simply.

"Aya no!" Kimi said running over to the girl hugging her. "You can't go!"

"What do you mean they found out?" Becca asked.

"You don't know Becca?" Kagu asked the younger girl.

"Know that?" Becca asked.

They ended up explaining the rivalry and the forbidden friendship. This only made Aya cry into Etsuko's shoulder that she was hugging onto.

"Tomorrow's your last day. Today is Thursday." Manami pointed out.

 **Time skip: Science class with Aya and Etsuko**

"Class today we are doing a science experiment. I have assigned you partners." The science teacher called out.

Etsuko wasn't paying attention. She was thinking about losing her best friend.

" _I guess we are science partners!" Etsuko said._

" _Y-yeah." Aya said looking at the table nervously._

" _We are going to have so much fun!" Etsuko said. "My favorite class is science."_

" _It's my favorite to." Aya admitted with a small smile._

" _I know! We will be the best lab partners ever! That way we can never be separated!" Etsuko said with a smile._

" _Why would we want that?" Aya asked._

" _Because we are best friends!" Etsuko answered._

Etsuko smiled at the memory.

"Etsuko you are paired with Takashi. Aya you are paired with Mitsukuni." The science teacher said breaking her thought.

Etsuko immediately raised her hand.

"Yes?" The teacher asked.

"Can I please be paired with Aya. Tomorrow is her last day! –"

"No Etsuko. You are paired with Takashi. Period." The teacher said interrupting Etsuko.

"It's okay Etsuko-sempai. I will hang out with you at lunch." Aya said with a smile.

With that Aya and Etsuko dragged the two hosts off to do their science experiments with.

 **Manami: AYA IS LEAVING!? Gem! How could you?**

 **Gem: I am sorry! In order for this story to be good and relatable it needs to have growth in the characters and unfortunately there needs to be some sort of conflict.**

 **Becca: It gets better right?**

 **Gem: That is classified.**

 **Kimi: What do you mean?**

 **Gem: Spoilers! I can't tell you! It would ruin everything.**


	10. Chapter 10:not the same

We are the hostesses

 **Gem: Hello everyone!**

 **Kimi: Who is ready for an update?**

 **Becca: I am guessing the readers… but that is a guess.**

 **Kagu: We are hitting a rough spot in this chapter…**

 **Manami: Warning! The following chapter is short.**

 **Gem: Well I bet everyone is ready for the new chapter! Before we begin though let's respond to reviews!**

 **LadyStoic: I am glad you liked my chapter. As for the types I haven't exactly come up with them yet.**

 **imagination tier: Everyone: Yes please! Thank you! Kimi: This is awesome next time I will bring popcorn! Gem: *laughs* You do that Kimi!**

 **Savarra: Surprise? Ummm… sorry for breaking your mind. It shouldn't explode this chapter… I think?**

Chapter 10: Not the same

It was again before math class started at Ouran. It was a Wednesday morning. Kyoya and Tamaki were already in the room getting ready for class. That is when Manami entered the room. She was upset. Aya left on Friday and they haven't heard from her since. Etsuko had shut down completely since Aya left. Manami hated seeing her friend like that. Etsuko had this sad/dead look in her eyes and was not energized to do anything anymore. It made Manami angry. Why in the world did Aya's parents have to be such big jerks? Why did they take Aya away? Sudenly a voice broke her thought process.

"Good morning Manami-chun." Kyoya said to the hostess.

"Morning." Manami said annoyed.

The last thing she wanted to deal with is the hosts.

"Princess are you feeling okay?" Tamaki asked.

"No I am not! Leave me alone!" Manami screamed slamming her fists onto her desk.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Tamaki asked with a worried look in his eyes.

"If I wanted to talk I would!" Manami yelled now with tears streaming down her face.

"Manami?" Kagu called.

She just walked into the room just to find her friend in tears. Manami turned around quickly. A releaved look came across her face. She ran over to her friend and pulled her into a hug. She then started crying into Kagu's shoulder.

"Everything is going to be okay Manami." Kagu said before Manami went limp.

Kagu laid her friend on the floor and whipped the tears away from her eyes.

"What happened?!" Tamaki screamed.

"Relax. Manami is fine." Kagu said sighing. "I just used a pressure point to knock her out for a few minutes. She will be up before class starts."

"How did you learn how to do that?" Someone asked.

"I work at Celestial Brushes. It is my mom's wildlife preserve. We deal with stressed animals all the time. This is a technique we learned from my Uncle Waka. It resends blood to the brain and knocks out the animal. It is like hitting a reset button. She won't be so stressed and frustrated when she wakes up." Kagu explained.

"What got her to be so stressed?" Kyoya asked.

"Aya-sempai was transferred by her parents to a new school. We haven't been in contact with her since. Our good friend Etsuko-sempai has completely shut down since Aya-sempai left." Kagu said now messing with her hair nervously.

At that moment Manami woke up.

"Kagu-chun? What happened?" Manami asked.

"You hit your head. You are fine now." Kagu said lying.

That's when the teacher walked in and class started.

 **Gem: Becca? Do you think I broke any more readers in this chapter?**

 **Becca: Who knows.**

 **Kimi: It is so sad!**

 **Gem: Sorry. Bye beautiful readers! I will try to update soon.**


	11. Chapter 11: Wishing I didn't have to go

We are the hostesses

 **Hey readers! It's me Gem! I am not going to lie the next chapter is sad. So prepare yourselves. Are you ready? No? Yes? Well wither you are ready or not the chapter will start soon. I am excited! We get to meet one of my favorite characters! His name is Zack! He was mentioned in an earlier chapter! Its going to be great! On one thing I should note is chapter is happening the day Aya said goodbye to her friends. So it is happening before the events of the last chapter. Anyway to respond to reviews!**

 **imagination tier: Your right! Everyone is feeling awful. You get to see how Aya feels in this chapter. Awww I'm sorry about your tablet. We are going to miss you! The hostesses and I thank you for the food and drinks.**

 **Rainbow Neko-mander: Sorry I didn't respond to your last review. For some reason I wasn't notified you reviewed the last few times. So I will comment to both! *Chapter 9* I know! The feels! *Chapter 10* I am breaking my readers left and right! IM SORRY! I am glad you think my story is getting better because I didn't like the outcome of the last chapter… huh. Well enjoy! Please don't break your mind!**

Chapter 11: Wishing I didn't have to go

Aya's Point of View

" _Bye Princess Aya." Kimi said giving me a warm hug. "I am going to miss you so much! I wish you didn't have to leave."_

" _Kimi! You are the ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. Stay happy okay?" I whispered into her ear._

 _Kimi released me nodding and crying. I was going to miss her positive attitude._

" _Aya. You are such a beautiful young woman. You make me laugh when I feel down. Thank you!" Manami said though her tears. I gave her a giant hug._

" _Manami you are so beautiful on the inside and out. You speak out when there is something wrong. You have so much courage. You are a great friend." I said before releasing her._

" _Your amazing. I am so glad I became your friend." Becca said trying so hard to hide her sadness._

" _Becca you are the most organized and most inviting person I know. Thank you for being my friend." I said giving her a hug._

 _After giving her a hug I saw Nanami and Kagu standing at the door way._

" _Aya-sempai! I heard about you leaving and I had to say bye!" Nanami said tackling me into a hug._

" _Nanami-chun, I am going to miss you so much. Watch out for your sister for me. Don't forget to do the things you love because in the end it will make you happy." I said to the younger blue haired girl._

" _I will!" Nanami said nodding._

" _Aya." Kagu said quietly._

" _Kagu. You are so amazing. You are a great actress and singer. You can move crowds. I am so happy to be in your friend group. Thanks for inviting me to become a hostess." I said releasing Nanami and giving Kagu a hug._

" _You know you are shy but you can do great things Aya. I wish you didn't have to leave." Kagu said sincerely._

" _Thanks Kagu." I said releasing her._

" _Aya-chun." Etsuko said giving me a hug from behind._

" _Etsuko-sempai. I am going to miss you so much." I said looking up at her._

 _She didn't say anything. Her tears ran down her face and fell on mine. I reached up and whipped away the tears._

" _Don't cry. Everything will be okay." I said with a small smile on my face._

 _She nodded and kissed my forehead. This was an act of sisterly love. I could never forget it._

"Aya." A voice snapped me out of my flash back.

It was my mom.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Next week you will be starting at Lobelia Academy." My mother informed me.

"Yes mam." I said obediently. Although on the inside my reaction went a little something like this: WHAT I HAVE TO GO TO AN ALL GIRLS SCHOOL?! WHY?! If my mom could hear my thoughts I would be dead.

Once the car got home I went straight to my art room. Once I got in I shut and locked the door behind me. I slid down the door and onto the floor. I closed my eyes and just sat there for a while.

"I have to go to Lobelia? Great. Lesbians. Feminists. What's not to like?" I asked myself sarcastically.

"What's wrong with lesbians and feminists?" A voice asked.

My eyes flew open only to see Zack. Zack is my imaginary friend. I know I am not supposed to have an imaginary friend at my age but Zack is amazing. He is a world known fashion designer. He is six foot tall with pink hair that he is constantly pulling out of his face. His eyes were a silver color. He wore this cape that was black on the outside but on the inside it looked like a galaxy. He wore white high healed boots. He wore a black v-neck with black jeans. The great thing about Zack beside him always being there for me is he helps me with my art. He critiques my outfits, comments on my paintings, and compliments my sketches.

"Zack is that you?" I asked knowing the answer.

"You know it is!" He said giving me his signature wink.

At that I felt a smile form on my face.

"Aya-chun aren't you a feminist?" Zack asked.

"Zack these Lobellia girls are different. The hostesses and I believe in equality. We can host as well as the guys. We are equal. No one is better and no one is worse. The girls of Lobelia on the other hand are another story." I explained deeding going to a school full of girls.

"I see." Zack said snapping. "So what about lesbians?"

"Well... that's more complicated. You see most of the time when I see lesbians they are extremely affectionate. That's fine but its to a point it makes me uneasy." I explained.

"I see. Now tell me what happened to your fabulous designs you had here?" He said referencing to my room.

"Oh you mean the cosplays I created. I gave them to the hostess club." I said looking at the ground.

"Is this the famous princesses I hear so much about?" Zack asked siting down next to me.

"Yeah. They are my best friends." I said as tears began to flow down my face. "And because of the family rivalry I am losing them."

 **Okay if you are lesbian or a feminist I am sorry if I offended you! Please don't hate me! Please review! Bye! ~Gem**


	12. Chapter 12: Zack the legend

We are the hostesses

 **Hello beautiful readers! I can't believe it! This story has 709 views! THAT IS CRAZY! Just wow! OMG! XD Okay to business if you were wondering when I will announce the hostesses types then you are going to have to wait a while… I will announce them at the end of this arch so stay tuned until then!**

 **Rainbow Neko-mander: Aya: I don't want to go! And please don't jinx it! Gem: You're not leaving Japan! I'm not that evil!**

 **inagination tier: Gem: I am glad you enjoyed that chapter. Aya: *cuddles back* Kimi: CUDDLE PUDDLE! *Joins in the cuddling* Manami: I think I will pass… Everyone else: *joins in* Kimi: You brought cookies! LOVE YOU! *Eats a cookie* They are SOOO good! Becca: Agreed! Gem: Its heaven in cookie form!**

Chapter 12: Zack the legend

Aya's Point of View

"Aya don't cry. Do you know how upset Etsuko would be if she saw you like this? How about the rest of your friends?" Zack reasoned.

"You are right." I said whipping tears from my eyes. "I need to calm down. The world isn't ending."

"There you go! That's the spirit." Zack said giving me a toothy grin.

"You know how to cheer me up. Thanks Zack!" I said through a laugh.

"That is what I am here for! If I don't who knows what would happen?" Zack said winking at me.

At that moment the phone started ringing. Someone answered and there was a knock on my door.

"Go on. Anseer the door." Zack said.

I opened the door to find one of the maids standing before me.

"Aya-sama your Aunt Emi is on the phone for you." This maid informed me.

"Great I will take it!" I said with a genuine smile spreading across my face.

The maid handed me the phone and I answered it almost immediately.

"Aunt Emi?" I asked with my voice cracking most likely from crying too much.

"Aya my beautiful niece! How are you sweetheart?" Her voice rang in my ears.

"Aunty!" I cried a mix of happy and sad tears.

"Sweetheart don't cry!" My aunt said over the phone. "Tell me everything."

 **Meanwhile at Kagu's house**

"Thank you so much for allowing me to come over on such short notice Kagu!" Etsuko said gratefully for the third time since arriving.

"Don't mention it!" Kagu said seriously. "So tell me what happened at home."

"Kagu have you ever heard the phrase the 'faired haired child'?" Etsuko asked her friend.

"No I haven't." Kagu replied with a sad look on her face.

"It means that that child is the favorite. In my house that child is my brother. It has always been that way since I can remember." Etsuko explained not looking at Kagu. "When I arrived home today they were showering him with praise telling me I had to be more like him. I told them I didn't want to. They got mad telling me I should be ashamed of myself."

"Etsuko. You are an amazing person." Kagu reminded her friend.

"I miss Aya already." Etsuko giving Kagu a sad look.

Nanami (bless her heart) entered the room at that moment. She had heard the conversation from her room next door. She had an idea that might cheer up Etsuko.

"Etsuko? Kagu? Do you mind if I come in?" She asked.

"Of course Nanami. Come sit!" Etsuko said patting a spot next to her on the couch.

Nanami did as she was told and sat on the couch.

"Etsuko do you remember when we played three truths and a lie?" Nanami asked sweetly.

"Of course I remember." Etsuko replied with a sad smile.

"Aya told us she has an imaginary friend named Zack. What do you know about him?" Nanami asked innocently.

"A lot actually. When Aya was little all she wanted was a big brother so she created one. He lives in her imagination but to Aya he is very real. He is as real as you and me. He helps her create cosplays, design ideas, and other things. From what I remember is he… unique." Etsuko said tapping her chin.

"Have you met him?" Nanami asked confused.

"No, I haven't. Aya talks about him a lot though." Etsuko said with a sad smile on her face.

"Does Aya have any relitaves that she gets along well with." Nanami asked changing the subject.

"Yeah she has her Aunt Emi. She lives in America. She is a famous author. Aya loves her a lot. Her mom has forbidden her for seeing her aunt because eventually Aya's mom wants Aya to take over the family business." Etsuko explained. "Aya on the other hand wants nothing to do with their family business."

"Why?" Kagu asked now interested.

"It's not Aya. She is very creative and sitting in an office feeding things into a computer is not something Aya would be happy doing" Etsuko explained. "Her family has a huge accounting firm and it is the best one here in Japan."

"That's so sad." Nanami said looking at Etsuko. "Don't worry Princess Etsuko. Princess Aya wil be fine! She is stronger than you think!"

 **Truer words were never said! Yeah! Oh! I forgot to tell you readers earlier I had to re-upload chapter six because I got an important detail wrong sooo go reread it if you want to. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Have a wonderful day! Bye!~Gem**


	13. Chapter 13: First day at Lobellia

We are the hostesses

 **Kagu: Hello everyone!**

 **Manami: Welcome to the new chapter!**

 **Aya: As you can see Gem isn't here with us today. She is a little depressed at the moment.**

 **Etsuko: I can see why. Writing these chapters or reading them is depressing! WE BROKE READERS!**

 **Becca: They should have been warned ahead of time…**

 **Kimi: Oh well! Oh Gem wanted us to tell you that she has started school so updates will be less frequent.**

 **Kagu: On to the reviews!**

 **imagination tier: Kimi: Hi imagination tier!** **Aya: I feel so weird responding to you saying poor Aya. Etsuko: Yeah we have lived with these things all of our lives. We don't know any different. Becca: That is sad! Manami: As for the feelings bomb… I don't think it will be as bad as the last chapter. Kagu: This one shouldn't be as bad. Kimi: You requested to see our heights! We will grant your wish!**

 **(Smallest) Aya, Kimi, Kagu, Becca, Manami, Etsuko (Tallest)**

Chapter 14: First day at Lobelia

 _Aya's Point of View_

My alarm went off on Monday morning. Usually I would bounce out of bed grab my uniform and put it on. Once that was done I would rush down the stairs and into the kitchen where I would eat breakfast then I would be off to school. Usually I would have a smile on my face and energy running through my being. Today however was not like that. In fact it was the opposite. I dragged myself out of bed and put on the uniform of the all-girl school. Most girls at our school complain about the dresses at Ouran which I get. The yellow isn't the best looking on everyone but personally I think it's better than Lobelia's. This outfit was a slim-waisted maroon jumper, topped by a 3/4 sleeved white-and-maroon nautical style blouse adorned by an elaborate ivory bow. The outfit is completed by ivory knee-socks and black pumps. It was like they wanted the fashion designer in me to die. I completely skipped breakfast. Lately I just don't feel like eating. It reminds me of Etsuko too much. On top of that my parents have taken to extreme measures. They took away all my art supplies and locked my art room. They are forcing me to start working for them in their accounting firm. Life at home feels like a prison cell. I just hope Lobelia is better…

I sat in the car looking out the window and watching the scenery go by. That's when I saw Lobelia. It wasn't the pink castle like I was used to. It was more like a white cathedral. I have to give credit where credit is due, the school looked good. The campus looked amazing! I think Manami would enjoy the campus although she could never come here. I got out of the car and waved the driver good bye before I entered the schools. I went directly into the main office to get my schedule. There I found a woman typing at a computer looking at the screen.

"Excuse me?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?" She asked turning around.

"I'm new here I was wondering where I can get my schedule." I said with a sigh.

"What's your name dear?" The woman asked.

"Aya Himura." I said flatly.

"Oh you are our transfer from Ouran." The woman exclaimed.

"That would be me." I said not making eye contact.

"You don't look happy to be here." The woman concluded.

"If I had a choice I would be back at Ouran." I said without skipping a beat.

"I see. Here is your schedule." The woman said handing a blue piece of paper to me.

"Thanks." I said and walked off to my class.

My classes where interesting. I am still getting used to the all-girl thing and the feminist part. On top of that I swear everyone is lesbian. I found myself sitting outside for lunch. There was this beautiful bench under a tree where I sat.

"So how is your first day going?" Zack said appearing next to me on the bench.

" _I wish I was at Ouran."_ I replied through my thoughts.

"Aya stop being such a big baby about this. You're a big girl. You need to look on the bright side. That is what the hostesses would want you to do." Zack said sternly.

" _Your right! I love the campus here!"_ I replied again through my thoughts.

"I knew you would!" Zack said giving me a toothy grin.

" _Zack what are you doing here? It's an all-girl school remember?"_ I asked inwardly laughing.

"Seeing how you are doing my dear!" Zack replied with a chuckle.

I just smiled. My conversation was interrupted when a voice broke in.

"Hello there lovely maiden!" A girl said walking up to me. She was about five foot nine and had short brown hair. Her eyes were a honey brown. She had a pale face and a flirtatious smile. She oddly reminded me of Tamaki.

"Umm… hello?" I replied softly.

"Maiden I was wondering why you were sitting here all alone." The girl said.

"I-I-I" I stuttered. I usually do and I shut down.

She put a finger to my lips and shushed me.

"It's okay maiden." The girl said looking into my eyes with her brown ones.

I just sat there looking at her with fear in my eyes.

"Oh fair maiden you have beautiful green eyes like a tropical forest with sunrays reflecting off of the newly fallen rain." The girl said sweetly.

"Um who are you?" I said after I gathered all my courage.

"I am Benio Amakusa. I am the president of the Zuka Club." She said dramatically.

Yep she is totally this schools version of Tamaki!

"And you are?" She asked taking my hand and kissing my knuckle.

"Aya. Aya Himura." I said pulling my hand back from Benio.

"I remember you know. You are in my class!" Beino said snapping her fingers.

I just nodded. Benio looked like she was going to say something else but the bell rang and I darted to my next class. I didn't see Beino for the rest of the day and I didn't want to.

"This is going to be a long school year." I said to myself when I got into my classroom.

 **Becca: That is the end of the chapter!**

 **Kimi: I hope no ones head exploded this time.**

 **Kagu: I hope so to!**

 **Manami: Please review!**

 **Aya: Don't worry Gem will join us next time… hopefully.**

 **Etsuko: Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14:There is still hope

We are the hostesses

 **Gem: Hello everyone! I'm BACK!**

 **Kimi: Gem we missed you!**

 **Becca: Welcome back!**

 **Gem: I am SOOO excited!**

 **Kagu: Why?**

 **Gem: THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!**

 **Manami: Is it going to be depressing?**

 **Gem: You will just have to find out.**

 **Aya: I trust Gem.**

 **Etsuko: As long as no one dies.**

 **Kimi: IT IS REVIEW TIME!**

 **imagination tier: Gem: Thank you very much for the virtual hug! I really appreciated it. Aya: Gem has long brown hair. Her eyes are of a hazel color. Kimi: She has pale-ish skin and is about five foot three. Etsuko: She also has tiny feet! Gem: Ummm… Becca: She has a bright smile and her legs are longer that the rest of her body. Gem: Umm. I don't know how I feel about this. Manami: She is thin and other than that I think we are good. Gem: I could have described myself… Kimi: It was more fun this way! Gem:….**

Chapter 14: There is still hope

It was a week after Aya left. The hostesses have changed dramatically since that day. Etsuko practically cut herself off from everyone besides the hostesses. Kagu became quiet. Manami seemed to lose her anger more often then ever before. The two biggest changes though were in Becca and Kimi.

Kimi was usually the excited one. She was always happy and positive. She overall loved life. Lately she has been dull and lifeless. She hasn't been sleeping well and hasn't been doing well in school or in gymnastics.

As for Becca she turned into a slob. That says a ton considering she is a neat freak and has major OCD. That left her and now she can't seem to find anything to save her life. She became more rude as time went on. Well she came off as rude but in reality she was just fusterated.

Everyone who visited the hostesses or was in their class could tell you that they were going though a depression. Even the hosts from the host club knew there was something majorly wrong.

Even though it looked bad for the hostesses there was hope.

 **At Kagu's house (Kagu's Point of View)**

After a long day of school and even a longer day of hosting I came home. I dragged myself into the kitchen where I made myself a snack and then went up to my room to watch Chuggaaconroy. I was starting his let's play of Okami when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to find my mom and my wolf pup Chibi. Chibi wagged his tail, stood up on his hind-legs, and leaned on me.

"Hi mom. Hi goof." I said with a sad smile.

"We are having your uncles over for dinner tonight. Can you help me cook?" Mom asked me.

"Sure." I replied.

I helped mom cook and in no time at all it was dinner time. We didn't usually have my uncles over for dinner but when we did it was for a good reason. We all sat around the table. My Uncle Issun was a short man with brown hair that was covered with a big green hat. He was my moms good friend in college and became our honorary uncle. Uncle Waka was actually related to us. He had long blonde hair like my brother Kurow. In fact they were almost carbon copies of each other. It was so strange to me considering my sister, brothers, and I are all adopted.

"We have an announcement." My Uncle Waka started breaking my train of thought.

"We need some more help at Celestial Brushes so we are going to ask one of the students at Lobelia Academy to help us." Uncle Issun continued.

"Lobelia." I groaned. "Great we are going to have to work with lesbians and extreme feminists."

"You don't know that Kagu. You could meet a non-lesbian and a not so extreme feminist." Uncle Issun said.

"There are rumors that whoever enters the halls of Lobelia come out a lesbian. They even say the little girls are lesbian." Nanami said looking at her food.

"I know that this is going to be hard but Lobelia is trying to get their students out of their comfort levels. Like your uncle said we need the help." Mom explained. Her eyes pleaded with me and my sister.

"Fine." I huffed.

 **At Lobelia Academy with Aya (Aya's Point of View)**

I was sitting at school in the front row like usuall. I was trying so hard to ignore Benio who popped up everywhere! I am not joking ever since she meet me at lunch that one day she had been trying to convince me to join the Zuka club. Luckly I am a year older than her! I got to be free in class! Our teacher walked to the front of the room along with…. Surprisingly… a male.

He looked like Kurow. He had long flowing blonde hair and wore green shorts and a red t-shirt that had an emblem of a brush painting stars along with some sneakers.

"Class I have an announcement. You all know that it is required for you to intern at a company besides your parents. I am here to tell you for the next two weeks I will be bringing in speakers from each company you can intern at. Here today is Waka-san." Our teacher informed us.

"Hello everyone my name is Waka Miyamoto and I work at Celestial Brushes with my sister Amaterasu, her kids, and her dear friend Issun who has become like family to us. Celestial Brushes is a wild life preserve. We take care of many animals that you can't find anywhere else there. It is a sacred place." Waka continued.

" _Didn't Kagu say that her family owned Celestial Brushes? If she did that means if I sign up I can see Kagu!"_ I thought to myself.

"Is anyone interested in working at Celestial Brushes?" My teacher asked.

Without hesitation or thought I raised my hand.

"What is your name?" Waka asked.

"Aya Himura." I said with a huge smile forming across my face.

"Okay. Your job starts tomorrow after school."Waka informed me.

He then handed me a packet of papers then he left.

For the rest of the day I felt like I was on cloud nine! I was so happy to have the chance to see Kagu once again! Maybe there is hope! Maybe just maybe things aren't as bad as they seem.

 **Gem: NONDEPRESSING CHAPTER!**

 **Everyone: *does happy dance***

 **Gem: Please review and I will see you all in the next chapter! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15: the new girl at work

We are the hostesses

 **Kagu: Guess who is back?!**

 **Kimi: We are!**

 **Manami: It was about time.**

 **Gem: Sorry. I had life going on!**

 **Aya: It's okay.**

 **Gem: I think you all are going to like this chapter!**

 **Becca: In other news we almost have 1,000 views!**

 **Gem: Yay! Now let's respond to the review!**

 **imagination tier: Gem: *laughs* You are very much welcome! And no you are not in the twilight zone! Aya: I think you will like this chapter!**

Chapter 15: The new girl at work

 **Kagu's Point of View**

I stared out the window of the car as we were going to work. I didn't want to go by any stretch of the imagination. Instead I wanted to be home. I was having a rough week. I am depressed.

"Kagu?" Nanami said interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I said rather coldly.

"Um mom wants me to tell you that you are in charge of showing around the new girl." Nanami said with tears in her eyes.

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes with a sigh. "Lesbian feminists. I am in for a ride."

I looked back out the window.

 **Nanami's Point of View**

I felt the tears sting in my eyes as Kagu snapped at me. Ever since Aya left things have gone down for the princesses. Mom says that it will get better. As far as I can tell it isn't getting any better. I looked at my brothers who gave me looks of sympathy. I sighed. I want my dramatic, loving, loyal sister back.

"Nanami." Kuni said pulling on my sleeve.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why is Kagu acting differently?" Kuni asked.

"Well she misses Princess Aya." I said trying so hard not to worry my baby brother.

"I hope she sees her soon. I want Kagu back." Kuni said cuddling my arm.

"Me to Kuni. Me to." I replied.

 **Kagu's Point of View**

"Ah look who it is!" Uncle Issun said to my siblings and I.

"Hi Uncle Issun!" My sister and brothers chorused.

I on the other hand just waved.

"See your still in your depression." I heard my uncle mumble under his breath.

"Kagu." Uncle Waka said walking out from the Celestial Brushes main office center. "Your mother has a surprise for you waiting in her office."

I nodded and headed in the building. I went strait for the big wooden doors and entered them. There I found my mom talking with a girl.

"Kagu!" My mom said with her award winning smile.

"Hi mommy." I said.

The girl turned around and I instantly reconized her.

"AYA!" I screamed in disbelief.

"Kagu!" Aya cried running over to me tackling me in a hug.

I was speechless. I didn't know how to react. Tears slipped from my eyes and ran down my face.

"Kagu-chun. Don't cry." Aya said looking up at me.

"You're here! Your physically here!" I said whipping my tears. "Wait that means you're the student from Lobelia? "

Aya rubbed the back of her neck and nodded.

"Yeah. I started going to school there." Aya explained. "Although I would rather be at Ouran."

I started laughing. After a long stressful week having Aya there just made me smile.

"Kagu is laughing!" Kurow said running into the room.

"Aya!" Nanami said running up to Aya and giving her a giant hug.

"Hello friends!" Aya said giving each of my siblings a hug.

For the rest of the day Aya and I worked at Celestial Brushes. She told me about the art supplies being taken away from her. She told me about Lobelia and how the only friend she has is Zack. She also told me how she got this job in the first place.

" _My parents were furious. They said 'its not a useful job.' And I 'will ever need that knowledge in real life.' But I was not going to give up on seeing you."_

Those words of Aya's repeated in my head that night. Tomorrow I will defiantly tell the hostesses the good news.

 **Gem: Did you like this chapter? If you did tell me in a review!**

 **Becca: Please tell me your going to have us reunite soon!**

 **Gem: I can't tell you a thing!**

 **Manami: MEANIE!**

 **Aya: Oh no.**

 **Kagu: I will tell you guys in the next chapter… right?**

 **Gem: I can't say a word. You will just have to find out next time! Bye!~**


	16. Chapter 16: Standing up

We are the hostesses

 **Hello everyone! It's Gem and I am back with a new chapter! Yep! Big news we are past 1,000 views! XD OMG! THAT'S BEAUTIFUL! Thank you all so much! Anyway to the reviews I go.**

 **imagination tier: *Aya and Gem cover their ears* Manami: They are sensitive to loud sound. Kagu: It's ironic considering Gem's brother Rex is always loud. Kimi: YOU BROUGHT CAKE! THANK YOU! *starts plowing down on cake* Becca: Well if you can't beat them join them. *everyone starts eating cake* Gem: I got ice cream!**

Chapter 16: Standing up

Aya jumped out of bed the next morning. A new energy filled every fiber of her being as she rushed around her room preparing for her day. As usual Zack appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you doing?" Zack asked.

"Today is the day!" Aya sang putting her books in her backpack.

"Remind me." Zack said smirked.

Footsteps echoed in the hall. Both Aya and Zack became quiet. Zack shoot Aya a concerned look. Aya put her pointer finger over her mouth telling him to be quiet.

"HOW DARE YOU?! AYA GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" Aya's mother screamed.

"Good luck." Zack said giving Aya one last look of sympathy before disappearing.

Aya then opened her door to see two angry parents in front of her. Their faces were red as tomatoes and if it was possible steam would be coming out of their ears.

"Good morning." Aya said with a genuine smile.

"You're working at Celestial Brushes?!" Her mother snapped.

"Yep it is required for all students at Lobelia to have an internship at a company other than their families." Aya responded in a matter-of-fact way.

Aya's fathers' anger was visible on his face as clear as day. His eyes were narrowed in a death glare and his lips formed into a frown. He did something that no one would have expected. He slapped his only daughter across the face leaving a bright red mark across her face.

Aya yelped not in pain necessarily but in surprise.

"Change your internship to something useful. Get some knowledge on something you can use in real life." Aya's father said in a growl.

Aya knew that was her one and only chance to see one of her only friends. If she didn't stand up for herself now…. Well I can guess you can guess the rest.

Aya took a deep breath. Then she looked her mom and dad in the eyes.

"I am going to work at Celestial Brushes whether you like it or not." Aya said in a bold way.

She then turned and walked out of the hall and into the kitchen. She grabbed a fruit smoothie and strolled over to her car with car keys in hand. She then climbed into her car and left for school. On her way there none other than Zack appeared in her passenger seat.

"Girl! You did it!" Zack squealed.

Aya let out a childish giggle.

"I did!" She said continuing to giggle.

"Etsuko would be so proud of you darling." Zack said turning somber.

"I know and I get to see Kagu today. That is if I survive the lesbian school." Aya said with a wink.

"You would be a cute lesbian!" Zack said with hearts forming around his head.

"Sure. And you are straight." Aya said sarcastically.

Zack held his heart over his chest and looked offended.

"Girl don't even joke about it." Zack said in such a serious tone.

"Then you don't joke about me being a lesbian." Aya said matching his tone.

"Fine." Zack said giving up.

The school day went by quickly. Sure girls flirted with Aya all day but she didn't care she had one thing in mind and that was seeing Kagu.

After that she went straight to Celestial Brushes she walked into the main office. There Issun was working on the computer.

"Excuse me." Aya said walking up to him.

"Hi! Can I help you?" He asked smiling at the teen.

"Um, I am the new intern." Aya replied.

"Oh you must be Aya. Ammy wants you to see her in her office." Issun said pointing to the doors.

Aya said thank you and walked through the doors to see a familiar face before her.

"Ammy?" Aya asked.

"Well isn't it Princess Aya!" Ammy replied standing up and rushing over to her daughters friend.

Aya hugged Ammy with tears flowing down her face. A feeling of peace and hope washed over her as she stood there in the embrace of Ammy.

"Child don't cry." Ammy said rubbing the girls back.

"These are tears of joy." Aya replied.

"Well let me tell you about what we do at Celestial Brushes." Ammy said leading Aya over to her desk.

As if fate itself timed the events after Ammy was done with her speech Kagu walked into the room.

The moment her eyes feel upon her friend Aya rushed over to Kagu tackling her in a hug. After that the rest is history.

 **And that's it for chapter sixteen! Please review and I will update eventually! Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17: Kagu's suprise

We are the hostesses

 **Hay guys I'm back! Please don't kill me. Here's a new chapter.**

Chapter 17: Kagu's surprise

Manami's point of view

Today started out as a rough day. Kagu was late to class which made me angry since I was paired with Sir Flirts-a-lot (Tamaki) and Mr. I-know-everything (Kyoya) for a history assignment. Why Kagu was late I will never know but when she finally did arrive she practically danced into the classroom wearing the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face. She walked over to me and gave me a big hug.

"What has you in such a good mood? I haven't seen you like this in a while." I said not looking up from the computer I was researching from.

"Oh, nothing I just have a surprise for you and the hostesses." Kagu said sweetly.

"Okay then. On the other hand you were late so now I'm stuck with the hosts. Gosh, if they spent less time flirting we could actually get something done! I mean Kyoya works but… his energy is spent stopping Tamaki." I said angrily typing into the laptop.

"What got you in such a bad mood?" Kagu said pulling up a chair.

"Two words. Arranged marriage." I said staring my friend straight in the eye.

"WHAT?!" Kagu said with her face becoming white.

"I don't know much about it yet but still…" I said going back to my research.

"You are lucky because my surprise will cheer you right up!" Kagu said playfully punching me on the arm.

"I bet it will." I started to laugh because of Kagu's excitement. "Stop acting like a kid in a candy store and go to your group. I will deal with the other two."

"Promise me you're not going to kill them." Kagu said playfully.

"I promise. Now go." I said shooing her away then I got back to my research.

After an hour of researching the Great Goddess Amaterasu and the other Japanese gods we continued to all of our classes. When it was finally time for club hours Kagu looked like she wanted to burst with excitement.

"Um Manami?" Becca said walking up to me. "Is Kagu feeling okay?"

We looked over at Kagu who honestly scared me at the moment.

"I have no clue." I said sweat dropping.

"Kagu? Why are we dressing up as horror game characters?" Kimi asked wearing a Toy Chika cosplay.

"Because why not!" Kagu said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The rest of us got dressed. Kagu and I were Aki and Misao from the game Misao. Becca was a girl named Mary but Kagu (who planned the cosplay) forgot where Mary was from. Brilliant on her part. Etsuko dressed up as Mishiro from Blank Dream.

The hostess club was decorated to look creapy. Whoever decorated did a great job making it look like we walked straight into a horror movie.

Soon our lovely guests arrived and we did our thing. In the middle of club hours someone walked into the club. She had long black hair with a big red ribbon tying it back. She wore a blue dress with a white apron over top of it with white knee high socks and black flats. In her hand she carried a saw. She look oddly familiar. And by Kagu's reaction I should know her.

Kagu ran over to the poor girl and tackled her in a hug.

"Manami-sempi who is that girl?" One of my guests asked.

"I have no clue." I said smiling at her then taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

"She looks like Aya from Mad Father." Another one of my guests said.

I then did a spit-take.

"What?!" One of my guests asked looking confused.

I didn't answer them. Instead I set down my drink and ran over to Aya screaming her name.

"Hi Manami!" Her voice called out. "It's been a while."

I couldn't stop myself from giving the small girl a bear hug.

"What are you doing here?" I said looking at her with disbelief.

By this time the other hostesses came and gathered around along with the guests.

It turns out that Aya went to Lobelia. Her parents did some… not so amazing things. Her Aunt Emi heard about Aya's mistreatment and adopted her. She would be returning to Ouran and most importantly us starting Monday. And considering today is Friday it's a pretty good deal.

 **Omg this arch is almost over. I am excited! Anywho… bye!**


End file.
